Backfire
by patricia51
Summary: Anticipating their first time together Alex tries a spell to make Mason bigger in a certain area. Of course it goes REALLY wrong. When she and Harper try to fix it they find it has overpowering side-effects. Alex/Harper. Rated "M". Definitely weird.


Backfire by patricia51

(Anticipating their first time together Alex tries a spell to make Mason bigger in a certain area. It, of course, backfires in a way she never dreamed of. Trying to solve it with Harper's help they find it has even more unusual side-effects and produces some incredible results. Alex/Harper. Rated "M". Really weird. You have been warned! Oh and for purposes of this story I'm assuming that Mason is NOT hundreds of years old but rather is a teenager like the others.)

"Alex I don't think this is such a good idea," Harper warned her best friend.

"Harper you always say that," Alex Russo snapped impatiently.

The first girl smothered a sigh and refrained from pointing out that she always said that because it always was true. She knew Alex was going to go ahead and do what she wanted regardless of any advice. And she, Harper Finkle, would have to help straighten things out afterwards and most likely have to get Justin to help.

"But why?" she demanded. Even as she blushed she continued on. "You and Mason haven't, umm, did it yet have you?"

"Not all the way," the dark-haired wizardess reassured her. "But one day we will and when that happens I want it to be spectacular."

"I'm assuming that you have at least seen his thing and have decided it needs to be made bigger," Harper plowed on.

"How about you and Zeke?" Alex shifted the subject adroitly.

"Never mind about me and Zeke. And for your information we haven't done it either but we've done some serious fooling around."

"Do you think Zeke has ever been with any other girl?" Alex pursued.

"Certainly not," an indignant Harper replied.

"Well Mason hasn't either. Since he doesn't have any experience I'm going to increase the size of his penis so it will be sure to be a great first time."

Knowing it was probably futile but trying anyway Harper pleaded with her friend. "Well why don't you sleep on the idea? Obviously nothing is going to happen anytime soon with it being Friday night and Mason going off for a few days to visit his family."

"Uh-huh, yeah, maybe," Alex returned in the tome of voice that Harper knew meant the other girl had already decided on what to do and that she was no longer paying attention to Harper. If she had been at all of course.

That night as Alex got ready to go to bed she did consider what Harper had said. Then she shook her head. She knew what she was doing. She pulled out her wand and making up the words as she went along she moved it in the familiar figure eight and chanted. There was a muted "poof" and a little shower of light sparkles in the air. In spite of her determination the girl wizard held her breath for a moment. Seeing nothing on fire or flying around the room she smiled.

"This time it will work fine," With that she went to sleep.

Normally Alex's Saturday plan was to stay in bed until about noon, then take a nap after lunch before relaxing the rest of the day to save up her energy for the same thing on Sunday. But this Saturday she woke up at daylight. Daylight? This was awful. This was ridiculous. This was... why was she laying on her stomach and why did it feel so good as her hips moved, grinding herself against the mattress?

In fact it felt really good. Alex was no stranger to the art of making herself feel good, having discovered masturbation long ago but this felt different than anything she had ever produced with her exploring fingers. A frown creased her forehead as she rolled over and sat up. What in the world? She stared at the front of her pajama bottoms before leaping from the bed and shedding them in near panic.

Harper was humming to herself in the kitchen as she made breakfast. She stooped to check the oven; having decided that she would go ahead and give in to one of Mister Russo's continual attempts to get her to bake a cake. When he, Missus Russo and the boys got back from their trip at least he would be happy.

The entire house rang with a loud "Oh MY Goshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" from upstairs. Harper frowned and checked the time.

"Earlier than I had expected," she thought. "Whatever went wrong it must be a doozy this time." She carefully turned off the oven and checked to make sure the coffee pot working properly. Washing her hands she headed upstairs. She walked into Alex's bedroom, announcing her arrival as she did.

"I told you not to do it but I knew you would anyway and... Holy COW!"

For one of the few times in her life Harper was speechless. That was okay because Alex was as well. Both of them simply stared at the erect penis jutting up from Alex's body.

Finally Harper found her voice. "Well, I see that spell worked really well. Now you have one bigger than Mason I guess. I know you have one bigger than Zeke," she added almost clinically.

"Never mind all that. What am I going to do?" wailed Alex.

"I don't know but you better figure it out before Mason gets back and decides that you've carried penis envy too far."

When Alex didn't reply Harper knew her friend was really rattled. "Should we call Justin?" she suggested.

"No! Oh Gosh he'd never ever let me live this down. There's got to be another way," the dark-haired girl insisted.

Harper didn't answer as she was lost in her thoughts staring at Alex's midsection. The magically induced penis really was bigger than Zeke's she realized. Thicker around too. Without realizing it she licked her lips. She wondered if it would feel the same in her hand as Zeke's did. It was only when she found herself starting to reach out and touch it that she came back to her senses.

"The Wiz Wide Web," she croaked through a suddenly dry throat. "Maybe you can find what went wrong there."

Alex climbed off the bed and nodded. "Good idea." She started for the door.

"Alex!"

"What?"

"Would you put your pajama bottoms back on please?"

Alex sprinted for the door. "There's nobody here but us. Come on!"

Harper nearly fell a half-dozen times following Alex to the Lair. Every glimpse of Alex's new "acquisition" poking straight out in front of captivated her attention.

"It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so hard!" the teen said to herself. "We better be able to do something and quick or..." her mind found it couldn't finish the thought.

At the Lair Harper slid into the chair and fired up the Wiz Wide Web. Justin had taught her how to use it and Alex's hunt and peck method of typing would take forever. Now if Alex didn't insist on standing so close to her or had at least put her pajama bottoms back on than she could keep her mind of what she was doing instead of what she was finding herself more and more thinking about doing.

She managed to get through to the Spell Checker routine without losing her concentration completely. Out of habit now she clicked on the "What To Do in case of Errors" tab.

"Okay Alex, now repeat the words of the spell you cast. Slowly, I have to type them in and for heaven's sake no wand or gesturing."

Alex desperately wanted to make a response to that but for once restrained her. Instead she attempted to concentrate on remembering the words. It wasn't helping that all the blood seemed to have left her brain for another part of her. And part of her brain, a part she didn't recall acting like this, was watching Harper's legs where the other girl's skirt had ridden up in her haste to sit down. It also drifted to Harper's full lips and wondered how they might feel wrapped around...

"Alex! The words."

"Oh right." She started to reel them off as they came back when she was able to force a sudden image of Harper stretched out on the bed from her mind. No wonder guys had problems she thought wildly. This thing was doing all her thinking for her.

Harper typed frantically. Even before she finished she shook her head. "I can already see a problem Alex. You said 'make it bigger than Mason' instead of "make Mason bigger'."

"Never mind that, what does the Spell Checker say?"

"It takes a few seconds." Harper turned her head to glare at her friend as she hit enter after having typed in the spell and the problem it had created. It was a mistake. Bobbing right in front of her, the swollen head almost touching her was Alex's penis. Harper could see a thin coating of colorless liquid already seeping from the slit.

She managed to wrench her attention back to the computer screen when the bell chimed. Her shoulders slumped in relief.

"Alex, it will go away all by itself in forty-eight hours. So that will be some time Sunday night or early Monday morning. And with your parents and brothers not due back until then it should all be okay."

This time the mistake was complete. When Harper turned again she had relaxed and let her guard down. And Alex was looking at her with a strange expression, almost like when Zeke looked at her during a make-out session. Without giving it the slightest thought she lifted her hand and touched Alex's rigid penis.

There was a moment that seemed completely frozen in time. Neither of them moved, except that Harper's fingers circled Alex and began to slide down and then back up again.

It was too late now even if either of the carried away girls had seen the pop-up on the screen.

"WARNING! Under no circumstances should there be any contact by another person with the magical penis. Doing so will cause a complete loss of self-control by both parties as the accumulated testosterone in the spell overwhelms them both."

Alex groaned. This felt even better than grinding against the bed had felt. She wanted more. Much more. Her hands dropped to Harper's head and urged her forward. Harper needed no urging. Her hand still circling Alex she leaned forward. As though she had found the greatest ice-cream cone in the world she began to lick where her eyes were fastened.

Alex groaned louder. This was incredible. No wonder Mason was always hinting about this. Then Harper's lips parted and she took in the head, already wet with her saliva and Alex's secretions. Nor did she stop there. Her eyes glazing over Alex stared down as her best friend took more and more of her magically created penis in her mouth. Then the lips tightened and Harper began to suck Alex.

Alex was past groaning now. She had moved into moaning and was rapidly approaching shrieking. This was amazing. Never had she felt anything like this. Her hands held Harper's head and her hips began to rock back and forth.

For her part Harper tried gamely to keep up with Alex's escalation of what was going on. She had never tried this before but somehow, for some reason she couldn't resist now. Nor did she want to. She had eagerly taken Alex into her mouth and she, it, felt astounding. The flexible but firm shaft pulsated in her mouth. Instinctively she closed her lips and inhaled. Then the head was battering at the back of her mouth and she could sense Alex was approaching climax. She had already hiked her green skirt up around her hips and drove one hand inside her white tights and panties to finger herself.

Seeing where her friend's hand was Alex suddenly pulled free from the grasp of Harper's mouth. She spun the rolling chair around and pushed it over to the couch. The slender dark-haired girl pulled her larger friend from the chair and rolled her onto her back on the couch. She parted Harper's legs and stared hungrily where the other girl continued to pleasure herself.

Alex's head pounded at the sight of Harper masturbating. "I should be there!" her magically altered brain chemistry told her. Giving a near feral growl she pulled Harper s arm, dragging the still busy fingers away. She reached down, grasped the soaking wet cotton tights and pulled sideways. The material ripped apart. Pushing the revealed panties to one side she fell on Harper, the tip of her throbbing penis aimed for its target.

For a few confusing moments Harper was lost when Alex pulled free and then threw her on the couch. She cared not a thing about her tights being ripped, welcoming the cool air rushing across her heated wetness. Like Alex she was completely carried away. Her gaze locked onto Alex's penis as the other girl pounced on her. Far from objecting she grasped it again, spread her thighs wide and guided it into her waiting sheath.

Alex did scream this time as she drove her new acquisition all the way into the girl under her. Harper matched that scream, thrusting with the not at all inconsiderable power of her hips as Alex filled her. Indeed the wizard girl might have been thrown off had not Harper's plump legs wrapped around her waist.

Only a few strokes were needed before Alec filled the other girl with a near torrent of seed. Neither of the girls slowed down. Alex bounced and thrust and jabbed with her hops, sliding on and out of Harper's slick silky walls. The drumming of the heavier girl's heels on her flat tight butt roused her to even greater efforts. Both were ready to collapse from exhaustion by the time Alex once more flooded Harper's deepest inner places.

Long before the weekend was over Harper had quit wearing anything except the green heels she had originally started with. It saved time. Outfits too since every time Alex recharged she was tearing off anything Harper had put on since the last time her clothes had been ripped off. But Alex liked the touch of class she said the heels gave Harper, who began to strut in them and wiggle her round rear end. Alex liked Harper's rear end. She said it was inspiring. It must have been because by Monday morning Harper had found herself bent over two chairs, the Wiz Wide Web station and the breakfast counter in the kitchen and taken from behind each time.

Not that Harper minded in the least. It was a pleasant change from being on her back. By the time they had basically passed out in Alex's bedroom on Sunday night they had used every couch and bed in the house, with the sole exception of the top of Max's bunk beds, as well as two tables and a booth in the Sub Station. The climax had been in Alex's bed with Harper finally on top riding her friend cowgirl style with her heavy breasts in Alex's hands until finally one last massive load was deposited inside her.

Somehow the magic lust kept both of the girls from being completely skinned and raw. The last time was just as wanton and wild as the first. As they snuggled down together once Harper had rolled off she gave it a fond pat and a farewell kiss.

Monday morning Alex's body was back to normal. So was her attitude when Harper drug her out of bed at dawn to wash all the bed sheets, stained couch pillows and mop and clean the kitchen counter and the tables and booth in the Sub Station. The only noticeable difference was that Harper was walking like she had been horse riding for a week 24/7. And in a way she had been.

Jerry and Theresa, Justin and Max returned around lunch time. Harper had wiped the traces of their search from the Wiz Wide Web as the last possible evidence they could think of. It seemed they had got away with it.

"And without Justin's help," Alex had crowed.

Or so they thought until some time had passed. One morning Harper walked into Alex room holding something short and slender with a dazed look on her face.''

Sensing there really was a problem Alex asked "What's wrong?" and actually was interested in the answer.

"This is a pregnancy test. It's positive." Harper handed the stick to Alex.

"Congratulations. You're going to be a father."

(The End)


End file.
